MHGen: Time Attack Rules
Notes: Submission Rules To submit your hunts, you must send in one of two things, an image set showing all required information, or a video showcasing the entire hunt. If any of the restricted items, skills or food skill are spotted, the run will be immediately disapproved. If you are unable to provide all submission requirements, the run will also be disapproved. When taking the images, the monster MUST also be visible on at least one of them to prove the quests completion and defeated monster, it will be disapproved otherwise. The submitted images must be readable on all parts, doesn't have to be a masterpiece (The clearer, the easier to pass for submission). The two items, One-shot Binder and Anti-dragon Bomb are both illegal, On-site items. If the quest in question has either of these items, after the monster has been slain, use a Farcaster and show the items still in the item box. If they aren't there, the run will be disapproved. Items can be shown and proven nothing illegal was used in one of two ways. *1. Filling up your pouch completely with legal items before starting the quest, showing no empty slots at the end. *2. Filling up your pouch with both legal and illegal items, having all the illegal items at carry limit showing non was used. You MUST also bring any items that could be used to combine to create any of the illegal items, to further prove non was used (If these items can be gained On-site, the run may be disapproved. Image Submission Before submitting, put all of the pictures together into one image so it can be achieved when accepted. These rules apply if you own a N3DS and take screenshots. When submitting via image set when playing as a Hunter, you must take pictures of all these screens; *Quest Info (1/4) *Status (1/4) *Style & Arts (2/4) *Equipment (3/4) *Skill Details (4/4) *Results (Quest end screen showing exact time) When submitting via image set when playing as a Prowler, you must take pictures of all these screens; *Quest Info (1/4) *Status (1/5) *Status (2/5) *Status (3/5) *Equipment (4/5) *Results (Quest end screen showing exact time) Video Submission When submitting via video, you must show the quest info, status screens and all item pages in the video long enough to read all parts (about 3 seconds per screen), otherwise it will be disapproved. You MUST provide an image with the video as well to prove the video is indeed you. Restricted Items Any item listen below is strictly prohibited from being used for any TA submissions, if any are spotted on your submission, it will NOT be counted. *Small Barrel Bombs are legal, but only if used to cancel animations, not attack the monsters. Restricted Skills Restricted Food Skills Notes *All Elements (Fire, Water, Ice, Thunder, Dragon) and Status (Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Blast) are allowed. *All armor tiers, Deviant and Event armor and weapons are all allowed. *All Talismans are allowed as long as they aren't fake. *Although Sonic Bombs are not allowed, a Hunting Horns Sonic Waves and Sonic Smash Hunter Art are allowed. *All Hunter Arts are allowed. *All Bowgun shots and Bow coatings are allowed. *All Prowler Support Moves and Skills are allowed. *The quest must be completed by slaying the monster, capturing them is not allowed. *Small Barrel Bombs are legal, but only if used to cancel animations, not attack the monsters. *Filling up your pouch with items you won't be able to gain in the field (Like tickets, coins, monster parts unrelated to the quest being submitted) is a good way to make your run easier to submit. *It is only possible to accept MHGen runs, runs done on MHX will unfortunately not be allowed.